


What John Said

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Hunted, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns that John did tell Dean something and he finds out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What John Said

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to see if I can make this one better, but for the life of me, I can't. So enjoy what I got for this one.

“Before dad died, he told me something.” Dean stated. “Something about you.”

 

“What.” Sam questioned as he stared at Dean. “What….what did he tell you?”

 

“He said to me...He said that he wanted me to watch out for you...take care of you. “

 

“He told you that a million times Dean.” Sam stated. He had heard that line all the time when he was a kid. How was this time so different?

 

“Well, this time was different. He said that I had to...save you.” 

 

“Save me from what?”

 

“He just said that I had to save you and nothing else mattered and that if I couldn’t, I’d...” Dean trailed off. It was obvious to Sam that he didn’t want to finish.

 

“You’d what, Dean?”

 

“I’d have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy.”

 

“Kill...me?” Sam couldn’t believe this. Why would their dad tell Dean to kill him? “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I mean, he must have had some reason for saying it. Did he know the demon’s plans for me? Am I supposed to go the the dark side or something?! What else did he say Dean?!”

 

“That’s it, I swear.”

 

“How could you not have told me this?!”

 

“Because it was dad, he begged me not to.”

 

“Who cares! Take some responsibility for yourself! You had no right to keep this from me!” Sam became more agitated as he spoke.

 

“You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to god he’d never opened his mouth, then I wouldn’t have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!” 

  
After some more words being thrown around, Sam decided to go with Dean to hang low for the meantime. Though he wasn’t planning on staying low for very long.


End file.
